


Distracted

by Taifics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternative version of "In Theory" episode, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Study on romantic aspects of human intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Data experiences a peculiar kind of malfunction. Geordi helps him to figure it out.The story is basically alternative version of ''In Theory'' episode.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I suppose I simply needed to romance out a bit, if you know what I mean. It is probably a little bit sappy, probably not a masterpiece, but I believe it to be somewhat cleansing emotionally, maybe therapeutic. It was so to myself. Maybe it will be so to you.
> 
> I think Data and Geordi are a fantastic ship, though maybe not as popular or as evident as Spock and Kirk, but, come on, wouldn't they be lovely together? One is an engineer who basically loves machines (not to say he's actually a cyborg!) and the other is a machine who aspires to be human which makes him somehow a mix of both (in less literal sense than Geordi, but still). They are like ultimate human-machine alliance, a perfect symbiosis.

Geordi was lying under one of many consoles in the engineering, replacing burned wires with new ones. It was a quiet day. Enterprise was on its way to starbase 322 to collect some supplies for the science station located in deep space. Pretty routine run. The engineering was empty, except for Geordi, who decided it was a good time to carry out some minor repairs, drink coffee and listen to the calming buzz of ship's many circuits.

Well... and escape weird glances and smiles. He had been getting a lot of these as of late and he could not find out why? Was there some joke going on, he did not know about? He was trying to ask, but with no success so far. Only those endless everything's-fine-s and nothing-s. He shrugged helplessly. He would get to it eventually.

Engineer carefully replaced the old fuse with the new one, reached to grab laser screwdriver and...

''Geordi?''

The sudden voice made La Forge jump up and hit his forehead against the brink of console, ''Data! You must stop sneaking in on people like that!'' Geordi hissed, emerging from under the table and massaging his head vigorously.

Android's gentle features displayed serious concern, ''I am sorry,'' he said surprisingly emotionally for someone who claims not to have any human emotions.

''It's okay. Just don't do that again.''

''I will try not to,'' Data promised honestly and a small frown appeared between his eyebrows.

Geordi could not stay annoyed at him for much longer; that face just got him every time, ''Fine,'' he sighed. ''What's bothering you?''

Data blinked twice, ''Bothering me? I do not believe there is any object bothering me currently. However, I am certainly interrupting your work. I will come back later.'' Android turned around and marched towards the exit without further ado.

Geordi stood up quickly, ''Data!''

Android stopped immediately and turned to face him, ''Yes, Geordi?''

''I meant: what is on your mind? Bothering means... Simply: what's up?''

Data looked up and then back at Geordi with deep confusion spreading all over his face, ''Ceiling,'' he replied.

La Forge sighed heavily, ''Data, is there any malfunction you wish me to help you with?''

''I am operating correctly. Why do you ask?''

''Well, you are usually better at getting what I'm saying. You heard me saying things like this before and you got them. Perhaps there's something wrong with your communication pathways?''

''I do not believe so. I did run full diagnostics yesterday at nineteen hundred hours. I am operating correctly. I am just...'' there was a long break; Data opened his mouth and closed it several times, ''...somewhat distracted.''

''Distracted?''

''Yes. And that is the reason I came here in the first place. I cannot determine the reason. I came to seek advice. This is... _up_.''

Geordi walked slowly round the console and came to stand directly in front of Data, ''I see,'' he said, observing android's face carefully. ''You know, maybe I should run diagnostics on you anyway. Just in case. If there is a malfunction, then you may be just missing it cause you're, you know, _malfunctioning_.''

Data nodded shortly, ''Chance is minimal, yet, it may be true, theoritically. I would then be grateful if you could check my functions, Geordi.''

''No problem, Data,'' Geordi said and gestured towards chair in the corner of the room, ''please, sit down. I will get my tools... I think I won't be calling the doc. After all, it's just a routine diagnostics.''

''I agree. I do not think we should... _bother_ the doctor.''

Geordi, who was just taking laser tricoder device out of the box, smiled warmly, looking back at Data, ''See, you get it now.''

Android's lips twitched and shaped into gentle half-smile – echo of very not android-like pride.

''Tell me more about this distraction,'' Geordi asked, maneuvering to open Data's temple panel. ''Like, when did it started, symptoms...''

''The beginning of the anomalies was the talk I had with lieutenant D'Sora two weeks ago. She had just dissolved her relationship with Jeff Arton. The talk I had with her on that matter inspired me to study romantic aspect of human intimacy. Since then I find myself losing my train of thought approximately 3.2 times a day. My communication skills are clearly affected by that distraction.''

Geordi attached USB connector to the slot in positronic net of android's brain and scratched his chin, ''And that's it?''

''Yes.''

''Tell me, is it usually manifested by a difficulty to interpret double-meaning expressions?''

''No. It is, in fact, quite rare. 98.7% of the distraction incidents are concerning long breaks between action and reaction regarding speaking.''

''So it's like you said: you lose the train of thought.''

''That is correct.''

Geordi looked up at the screen where diagnostic information were apppearing and disappearing quickly. Red-orange-green-checked. Red-orange-green-check. Red-orange-green-checked...

''No... I can't see anything wrong anywhere here,'' La Forge stated, looking at the list of positive readings on screen. Finally, he disconnected USB and carefully closed the panel on android's head. ''Maybe we should bother the doc anyway?''

Data stood up, ''I do not think so. The distraction does not affect my daily duties.''

''How's that so? What if it happens when you are at the ops doing something vital and then you simply drift away?''

Data shook his head firmly, ''It only occurs when I am thinking about you and I try to avoid it at work''

Geordi froze, ''What?''

''That is why I came to ask your advice,'' Data explained and tilted his head slightly to the side. ''Tell me, Geordi, are you in possession of any chemical or bio-chemical quality that distinguishes you from other human beings?''

La Forge felt his mouth are partly open in most foolish way possible so he closed it, ''A... What? I... Data... What?''

''I myself managed to determine you may be unconsciously emitting such substance. For the reason unknown I am the only one absorbing it. Those reoccuring distraction incidents seem to be caused by it. It is just a theory. I had another. That of malfunction which is, however, clearly unsupported by facts. I was making my own scientific inquiry among the crewmembers concerning your qualities... Perhaps, I should have come to ask you first, but I found that thought somewhat uncomfortable... Oh,'' Data frowned and opened his eyes wider with sudden understanding, ''it may be yet another effect of the...''

''Data!''

''Yes, Geordi?''

La Forge was... baffled? That word would not cut it at all. Shocked? Utterly confused? Last time he felt like that was when the gravity stabilizator mysteriously stopped working. Geordi blinked, shook his head. ''I... I think I need more data...'' he stuttered.

His choice of words had an unexpected effect. Suddenly, the android nodded and then something changed about him. Stiff, somewhat unmoving posture got relaxed. He leaned lazily against the wall. He... _smiled_. He smiled... _flirtatiously_.

'' _Geordi_ ,'' he said finally with smooth, low voice, ''that is what I'm here to offer,'' pause, slight glitch, ''... _darling_.''

Geordi felt his face getting lava-hot. He was pretty sure his skin just got darker than pitch-black sky outside. La Forge panicked. He made a step back, but Data made a step toward him, a long, feline step.

''Your skin is looking... particulary silky tonight...''

''Saying... I need more data, I meant: I need details, information... not... not...''

Data stopped, stiffened automatically going back to himself except he cast his eyes down as if he was ashamed, however improbable that might sound. ''I am sorry, Geordi, I was... Doing my study on romantic aspect of human intimacy and I misinterpreted the...''

''Wait a minute!'' Geordi interrupted him abruptly as his mind was suddenly full of images from past two weeks; images of crewmembers giving him weird looks and smiles... ''Data, let me say something. Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you saying that when you started looking into that romantic stuff you discovered _I_ distract you?''

''I believe that is brief, but correct summary.''

''And you went to talk about your romantic study and me being oh-so-very-special, the source of your distraction with... how many people?''

''Seventy six randomly picked crewmembers. I needed as wide spectrum as it was possible to obtain to make my inquire reliable.''

Geordi scratched his cheek awkwardly, ''Hence the stares and smiles...'' he said to himself and then looked at Data who was visibly lost, confused and, of course, quite innocent-looking. ''Heh,'' Geordi half-laughed, half-sighed. ''And what did you discover, tell me?''

Data frowned visibly puzzled, ''No other crewmember noticed the effect of presence of that chemical I suspected you may be emitting. Possibly it only interacts with certain beings like myself and is not affecting biological organisms. I do not have sufficient information on that. Maybe if you let me test you with the doctor's assistance, we may be able to...''

''Data.''

''Yes?''

''And it didn't surprise you that my mysterious chemical something started to affect you suddenly after, what... four years since we've known each other?''

Android shrugged, ''Maybe it simply requires longer period of adjustment?''

Geordi pinched the bridge of his nose, ''Data, you... don't you think you've discovered during your study that you are...'' Geordi looked into android's eyes and coughed, ''...romantically attracted to me?''

Data twitched slightly like he was processing particulary difficult bit of information, ''I am incapable of attraction. In fact I cannot feel anything at all.''

''Are you sure of that?''

''I... am.''

''What's that pause?'' Geordi asked, forced his body to relax and added quiet: '' _Darling_...''

''Geordi... I,'' Data stammered, looked down, up, down, up, on Geordi again, ''I wish I could have emotions to provide...''

''But you did flirt when you misunderstood me a while ago, didn't you? What was that about?''

Data stiffened further (yes, apparently, it was possible), ''I wanted to act adequatly, to, so to speak, fit in the crowd if necessary, so I created a romantic subroutine based entirely on my study of romance and... you.''

''Me?''

''Yes, Geordi. I was not lying when I said... your skin is looking silky. I chose you as a basic subject of my romantic subroutine because I find you different than other human beings. Distractingly so, as I have discovered. You may actually be in the possession of the chemical that works on me solely. It activates something akin to... attraction. I was right coming to you for advice. I believe the mystery is mostly solved.''

''That is not possible,'' Geordi mumbled, ''I mean... You wouldn't choose me. I mean... Have you seen me trying to flirt? Have you seen me with women?''

''I see. I will not pursue my interest in you then. I may not be born man, but I certainly resemble one. You are interested in woman. Conclusion: you are not interested in me. I wish to marry some day. I believe I have much to offer. Since I am a man, I will also pursue a woman, then.''

''What? No, Data! Don't ever think like that! First of all, I'm not interested in women only. I have simply... never tried...''

Geordi paused suddenly. Why did he not try? Like ever. He was not thinking about it much... Well, he was... but he simply could not figure out how to approach men.

He looked at Data. Wasn't the android beautiful? Tall, pale, glowing, gentle... _Damn_. He was! _Distractingly so_... Since like... ever. Geordi knew. Suddenly he saw all those pictures: Data in his Sherlock Holmes attire, in perfectly trailored pinstripped suit, trying to sneeze in front of mirror, half-smiling proudly when called human-like. Strong, gentle, intelligent, innocent, curious, with Spot in his arms, painting, playing violin back then in the holodeck and breaking Geordi's heart doing it... _Damn, damn, damn!_

La Forge grunted quietly, going back to reality. Data was looking at him questioningly.

''And... do not narrow your options down, '' Geordi continued, trying to collect his thoughts running in all directions, ''not because you feel you need to. You are a man... Well, man-shaped, but it doesn't mean you have to choose women.'' He shook his head, not knowing how to explain something so... basic, ''What sort of old books were you reading during your research anyway?''

''I was mainly observing you regarding your romantic intrests and since you were dating women only... I...''

''But you tried to flirt with me!''

''I misunterstood. I thought it is expected of me.''

''Expected? No one is expecting you to behave like that... Oh, Data... When it comes to romance you can't respond to every suspected attempt of flirting with the same... Do it only when you mean it, when you feel it too.''

''But I do not feel.''

Geordi bit down on his bottom lip, ''Yeah, that's quite complicated. I haven't discovered how that 'romantic aspect of human intimacy' works myself...''

Data blinked twice, ''But, Geordi, you are human.''

''And a pretty imperfect one too.''

There was a twitch; Data clearly stumbled upon something he could not agree with, ''I do not believe the word 'imperfect' is adequate. Not as a form of autocriticism ''

Geordi gave him a skeptic look... Well, it was not like Data could recognize it from under the VISOR, but he made it anyway and raised an eyebrow to emphasize it more visibly.

Android ignored it and continued, ''There is no such thing as a perfect human being so there cannot be an imperfect one as well. They are all by definition imperfect. I am perfect in many ways, yet as a human being I aspire to be I am imperfect. You see, Geordi, we are both imperfect. And as for your attempt to diminish yourself... I do not see why would you do that? You are brilliant engineer, professional and efficient. You are friendly, patient. You heve never seen me as a machine. And recently, during my observation I have discovered you are also a very handsome man...''

''Data...''

''Are you uncomfortable with me saying that?''

''No, it's not like that...''

''Then let me finish, please. Every distraction incident I encountered was caused by thoughts of your skin and its golden undertones. Your lips – peculiarly full. Your voice and accent...''

''Would you like to...'' Geordi stammered, feeling the room is getting smaller and warmer with each passing second.

''Yes, Geordi?''

''I mean, I know you can't feel, but I do and I... Data, would you like to...''

''I hope my interpretation will be correct,'' the android stated firmly and took one, long step towards Geordi. His palms rested upon engineer's shoulders and he bent down to kiss him. Geordi felt a few things at once; thrill, rush of blood, surprise at how exquisitely tall Data was, at how solid were his palms on his body and then... they were kissing. Data was incredibly skillful. Maybe he was using some new information he gathered during his romantic study? Android licked his bottom lip and deepened the kiss forcing Geordi to open his mouth wider. _Oh_. La Forge was sure he made some foolish sound, some ridiculous sigh or whimper, but it did not discourage Data. It made him move his palms up, to cup Geordi's face and then... he pulled back.

La Forge was standing there, speechless and flushed like a teenager.

Data frowned, ''Perhaps I was wrong...''

Geordi shook his head in disbelief and moved forward. He grabbed the front of Data's uniform and pulled him down. Android complied. Well, without his consent there was no way La Forge could move him at all. They lips met again and this time it was Geordi who took the lead. Data was warm, smelling of something clean and a little bit spicy like electricity or smell of the air after the storm. His lips were small, much smaller than his own, but eager and so soft, elegant... It took all his power to pull back.

Geordi smiled, ''You were not wrong, you know.''

Data looked... georgous. His hair slightly tossled, lips parted, eyes half-lid. Geordi thought that the android had never looked as human as then.

''You look beautiful, Data,'' said Geordi amazed. ''I... I have seen it. I have always seen it, but, damn, I ignored it, dismissed it. It would feel too much like using you since you would not realize fully how much I...,'' Geordi couged to cover his embarassment. He should not say things like that so quickly... However true and not at all new would they be. He couged again and continued, ''Not to say it's not really professional since we work so close together and...''

''Geordi, I am just an android,'' said Data out of sudden, matter-of-factly, his voice empty.

Geordi frowned, ''Data?''

''I am,'' he repeated. ''I have just come to understand I would never be able to make you happy. I am unable to feel and therefore I am not a suitable partner for someone who feels. You said it would be 'like using me' because I am not a human being. I am artificial so I would not realize the depth of the real relationship with human being. I am sorry Geordi for misleading you. I...''

''No, don't do that, please, don't,'' Geordi grabbed at his sleeve, somewhere around the bicep. ''It happens to me all the time. Everyone just says 'I'm not good enough for you'. I said the wrong thing, I didn't mean... Don't you do that, please. Not like that. I mean, sure you are an android, but you do feel and I refuse to believe you don't. Maybe not like me, maybe, but...'', he looked at Data, all vigilant, frowned, confused and he, Geordi La Forge, was in utter despair. He climbed up a little bit and kissed Data with all that desperation of a man who have just come out and would never ever accept to be put back into the closet.

The android responded after a moment. He moved, kissed, licked, caressed Geordi's cheek with his thumb, gently and it was somewhat different than before.

Geordi was the one to finally break the kiss. He could not hold breath any longer. He had to. He saw... He saw glowing, colourful pattern of android's face.

''Data?'' La Forge asked because the silence was going on and on.

Data twitched like he was trying to re-establish, to go back from somewhere.

''More,'' he stated suddenly.

And so they kissed and it was long and... well, probably very sappy.

Data broke it this time, looking down at Geordi's face with such warmth, such kindness...

''I... nearly sensed it,'' he whispered and then added louder, ''I may learn to be suitable...''

''No! Listen, do not try to be human with me,'' Geordi said firmly, ''I mean, do not try to be suitable for me. Be who you are and I will be who I am and hopefully we will figure it out.''

Data nodded, ''I would like that,'' he said.

''Like _like_?''

''Yes, Geordi, it is the proper term,'' he said. '' _Like_ ,'' he repeated slowly like he was trying to taste the word. ''Yes, '' he decided after a long while. ''Oh, and Geordi?''

''Yes?''

''We are being unprofessional,'' he spoke, looking pointedly at the engineering around.

Geordi could not help, but laugh. It was a long, hearty and loud laugh. Data was watching him with that subtle half-smile on his porcelain lips, visibly fascinated with the phenomenon.

''Yes, we are,'' Geordi informed Data happily when the laughing fit ceased. ''We will tone it down as we go.''

'' _Tone it down as we go..._ '' the android repeated almost soundlessly and then he nodded slowly, absorbing the expression.

Geordi was observing Data as he tasted the new phrase. He was looking at that glowing, porcelain face, stained with VISOR-ish patterns and dots and he was... Well, he had to admit he was pretty distracted.


End file.
